Wilby Oneshots
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: Okay so basically just a bunch of Wilbyness! I am taking requests! T for deep emotional stuff
1. Feelings

**Hey peoples of Earth! I just thought of this idea, it might not be great for all you peoples who don't like Wilby. Although, there aren't that many of you... So it'll be a LOT of different One-shots about Wilby. SOME might have sad or terrifying endings. SOME might even be poems! Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear! If I did, Maleficent would be nice and they'd just go prancing through Disney all night singing like they were trapped in a musical! Oh by the way, I'm discontinuing Mad Night so whoever PMs me to continue it themselves first gets it! **

**Willa's POV:**

I just crossed over. Oh great. Another night of fighting. Well, might as well just go find the others and figure out the plan. Will we _ever _get to sleep normally?

I found them sitting on a bench in front of the castle.

"Hey, Willa's here guys." said Philby.

"Hey." I said sitting down on the ground next to the bench. "So what's the plan , what do we need to hunt down tonight and when can we return?"

"Well, we just need to wait for Maybeck and we can get started." said Charlene.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, you seem a bit uptight." said Philby.

"I'm fine." I lied. I'm really not okay. I feel like the Emily of the team. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then watch Power Ranger Samurai. Basically, they're exactly like us! Except different hair colors and stuff but our personalities are VERY similar!

There's Jayden the leader; obviously Finn! There's Mia the cute and attractive one; Charlie. There's Kevin, the smart one; Philby. There's Mike, the cool one; Maybeck! And there's the little insecure Emily, the youngest of the team, clumsy, underestimated, second option and 5th wheel; ME.

"You sure? You even seemed a bit off at school today." said Philby.

""Why should you guys even care? It's Maybeck you guys should be worrying about." I said.

Philby flashed a confused look at me before saying "Well, where is he anyway?"

"Do you think we should go look for him?" asked Charlene.

"Probably. Let's split up. Philby and Willa & Charlie and I." said Finn.

Once we'd gone our separate ways, Philby and I were left in an awkward silence.

Once we had checked our area of the park, we started to head back to the castle.

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay?" Philby asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now can we just go?" I said walking away.

"You haven't talked to me all night Willa! There's something wrong and I can tell." he said.

I stopped walking and spun around on my heel.

"How do _you _know what _I _feel? You aren't _me_!" I said.

"I might not be, but I _do _have eyes. I can see something in _your_ eyes." Philby said.

"Look, I just want to get tonight over with. Okay? So let's just go to the castle." I said. I turned around and kept walking.

"WIL-MPH!" I heard.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. A _really cold_ hand.

"Uh... Philby?" I ask. I look over my shoulder just to find something I wished I hadn't.

Maleficent.

"Uh... M-may I h-help you?" I asked not daring to look into her eyes. Just staring at the ground.

"Hm... If you can give me control of the parks then yes but other than that not really." Maleficent stated in a mocking tone.

"Where. Is. Philby?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you mean that red headed one? Oh don't worry you'll see him. Sooner than you think. Along with one of your other members... Oh what was his name?" she said, still holding the mocking tone.

"Maybeck..." I muttered.

"Oh yes. _That _filth."

"He's not filth. Neither is Philby or Finn or Charlene." I said.

"But... what about you?" Man, she really knows how to hurt with words. That caused me to look into her eyes. I tried to but I couldn't. I couldn't look away.

"I could be considered filth. I'm useless to the team. Sometimes I just wonder how I even got sucked into this mess." I said. Why am I spilling my darkest secrets to her?

"But, Isabella. You probably are telling the truth. You must be filth." she said. Just before I made contact to her face with my fist.

"You will pay Isabella." said Maleficent.

Suddenly I was enclosed in a green orb.

"Where am I?" I asked/yelled.

"Willa?" asked two voices.

"Maybeck? Philby?"

"We're here." said Maybeck.

"You're alive!" I said.

"Yes I am. What else is new?" he asked sarcastically.

Philby rolled his eyes. "Are you okay Willa?" he asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm _fine_!" I shouted.

"Did Maleficent say anything to set you off?" Maybeck asked.

"Maybe she did..." I muttered.

"What did she say?" asked Philby.

"She said I was filth and-"

"And you took it literally? Willa, you can't take _anything _Maleficent says too seriously." Philby said while pulling me into a hug.

"But, what if I _feel___like I am? What if I feel like I'm useless or just another person in the world who has no meaning at all?" I asked truthfully. That's truly how I feel. "I feel like the weakest of the team. I have no special talent or anything! All I have is archery and swimming. I don't think it'll _ever _come to a point where I'm going to have to shoot a bow and arrow to a target to save our lives or swim across a pool to get our next clue! I never would've made it out alive from Frollo if Ariel hadn't come along."

"Willa, I never knew... I never knew you felt that way." Philby said.

"But, why do you care anyway? You guys don't need me! I'm just the one who needs to be saved all the time and can't do anything right!" I said pulling out of his hug. I walked as far away from them as possible. "I bet I'm just useless to you guys anyway."

Maybeck started to say something but he got cut off. Philby came over to me.

"I just wanted everybody to know that I mean something. But, But I just... don't." I said with my face in my hands.

"Willa... Why didn't you tell me before?" Philby asked.

"Because maybe I'm just too weak to tell you guys. There's a _lot_ more that you keepers don't know about me." I said, now crying.

"Willa, _please _don't cry! You're _not _useless! Why would Wayne choose you as a Keeper if you were?"

"I think he made a mistake. He should have just let me live a lonely sad life. With no friends or anything! I don't deserve friends like you." I said.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"My life, my mom and practically _everything _that happens to me." I said turning away from him.

"You're _mom_?" Maybeck asked.

"Ever since my dad died-"

"Wait, how much haven't you told us Willa?" asked Philby.

"Practically my whole life outside of the keepers." I shrugged. "I never bothered to say anything since you either wouldn't care or you were too wrapped up with the keepers stuff."

"We have the time now." said Philby.

"You really want to know about me?" I asked.

"Yes! If we've missed out on your whole life what kind of friends would we be?" asked Philby.

"Okay well, my best friend, the only one that ever understood me moved away when I was nine. I had no friends at all besides (Don't ask.) but he got destroyed by the green army men.. Then two months later, my dad died in a car accident. My brothers and I were in the car too but we escaped with scars, scratches and bruises. That's how I got this." I pulled my shirt sleeve up to reveal a scar.

"I never noticed that before." Maybeck said.

"Yeah, me neither." said Philby.

"That's because I always wear shirts that cover it up. Anyway, my mom blamed it on me that dad died and treated me like dirt. She didn't care about my life at all. Then I got stuck in _this _mess." I finished.

"Willa, why are you calling this a mess? I mean it _is _one but you wouldn't have me or Charlene as friends if you weren't a keeper! And you don't know how _happy _I am that you are one of mine." Philby said.

I looked at him. "You _really_ think that?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"I know I have fun with you guys. Even if were trapped inside of a gigantic green orb..." Maybeck said.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I'm just happy I'm not alone." Philby smiled at me.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! I'll post another chapter soon and I'll take requests anytime! Remember to PM me to continue Mad Night! Peace, Love and COOKIES! - PrincessWilla101**


	2. The trick

**Hey peoples of Earth! I'm just gonna thank Sophiadream for the idea for this chapter so I guess I literally **_**don't **_**own anything! Hope you like it! By the way, I am not going to discontinue Mad Night because nobody wants it. But, I won't be restarting it until somewhere in-between October and December so don't expect anything **_**too **_**soon. I don't own anything! (As I said before...) :D Oh yeah and guest, whoever you were, I hope you're happy now. Just so you know, the reason I write about Willa is because, I can connect with her in ways nobody understands. And to mickey mouse, I portray her like that because that's how I portray myself. I think of myself as her as I do with Violet and Velma so please, lay off. Sorry it's been a while! :)**

**Finn's POV:**

"What in the name of cream and cheese are we doing here?" Maybeck asked. Having entered the Frozen Slab (rivals with the Frozen Marble)

"Yeah! I was _supposed _to go to 's to pick up Amanda and Jess for a sleepover!" said Charlene.

"Excuse me but were right here." said Jess.

"Yeah. Plus, on top of that, why are we _here_? I thought this place had a health problem!" exclaimed Amanda.

"But I'm hungry!" complained Jess.

"Deal with it." I say.

"Where the heck is Philby?" shouted Maybeck.

"Where's Willa?" shouted Charlene.

"They aren't a part of this meeting." I said.

"What? I thought this was a _group _meeting!" questioned Amanda.

"Okay. You're right. Do you want me to call them over and ruin the fun?" I asked?

"What _fun_? This isn't fun!... I could have been playingbasketball right now!" whined Maybeck.

"_We _would have been putting on _makeup_!"said Charlene.

"Wait a minute! You said we were watching Spider Man 3!" shouted Jess.

"Hehe... Finn, you were saying?" asked Charlene, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Hey! You were gonna strap me into a chair and force me into gloppy stuff!" shouted Jess.

"Was not! I was gonna strap you into a chair and force _beautiful makeup_ onto you!" said Charlene.

"Hold up. I didn't know you had an evil side Charlie! Nice... High Five!" said Maybeck. Charlene just stared back at him. "Come on, don't leave me hangin'!" Maybeck said.

"Dude!" laughed Amanda. "High Fives are for six year olds! You are like what? 15?"

"Uh... Actually, no. I'm 14." said Maybeck.

"Dude, how are you younger than I am? You're like 10 inches taller than us!" I said.

"Basketball anybody?" asked Maybeck dumbly.

"Whatever. Let's get down to business." I said.

"To defeat the Huns!" Amanda randomly shouted.

"Really Amanda? Really?" asked Jess.

"Guys! Just listen!" I shout.

"OKAY!" All four of them shout in sync.

"Whoa..." whispered Jess. "I totally feel like Mikey right now..."

"Who the heck is Mikey?" asked Charlene.

"It's some stupid character in some stupid tv show with a stupid name called tnmt."

"Hey! Mikey isn't stupid! He's an awesome mutant ninja turtle! And the tv show isn't stupid! And, it's called TMNT not TNMT!" shouted Jess.

"You like the ninja turtles Jess?" asked Maybeck. "Sweet... High Fi-"

"Save it."

"So, were listening." said Charlene.

"Were gonna trick, trip and push." I say smiling proudly.

"Trick, Trip and Push? Who? I'm in!" said Maybeck.

"What's trick, trip and push?" asked Amanda.

"We trick two people to come into a room together, someone hides in a shadow, trips one of them and pushes the other. The results are Willa and Philby dating. We _all _know they like each other! It's Operation; Wilby" I say.

"Willa and Philby?" asked Maybeck.

"Wow Finn. That's so... _cheesy_!" said Jess. "Hasn't everybody used that before?"

"Have you done it?" I question.

"No..."

"Okay then, here's the plan..."

**Philby's POV:**

Next question of weekend homework,

5.9824635 x 6.6569=

Okay wow. Just what I needed. A long math problem. Okay, I may be a proud nerd and stuff but I have my limits.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Three rings. = Incoming text.

I pick up my phone to see that I have a group text from Finn. This _can't _be good.

It says; _**Finn ~ **__Group Meeting! At the Frozen Slab! Hurry! Philby! Willa! Didn't you get my text like an hour ago? Hurry up! This is urgent!_

I cursed myself for not hearing the text come in.

I quickly texted back; _**Philby ~**__ Be right there! Ps, WHY are we going there? I thought that place had health problems!_

I ran downstairs and told my mom I'm going to see some friends.

"Be back by 6! Were going to Aunt Ellen's for dinner tonight!" she shouted back.

I groaned. Aunt Ellen was really weird. She wears sweaters in the summer and says it's the 'latest fashion'. On top of that she treats my like I'm 4 years old. I mean, come on! Who gives a 15 year old a 'Thomas the Tank Engine' play set for his birthday? I check my watch; 12:30 P.M.

"Sure thing mom! I'll be back by then!" I shouted. Usually our meetings last about two-three hours.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the Frozen Slab. Luckily, it's only about 10 minutes away from here... Walking distance.

Once I got there, everybody was there except for Willa.

"Hey guys." I panted, completely out of breath.

"Hey Philbs." said Finn.

"Hey."mumbled Charlene from behind a magazine.

"What up?" asked Jess.

"What's going on?" asked Maybeck, holding back a grin.

"Not much... I could ask you guys the same. But first, Where's Amanda?" I asked leaning against the wall by the door.

"Not here yet. She had to finish chores at the Nash house." Jess explained.

"Oh..." I said. "Did Willa text back?"

"Yeah. It's funny, she said the exact same thing you did..." said Finn.

"Really?" I asked myself.

"Hey guys! Whats the problem? I got here as soon as I could!" exclaimed Willa having just come in through the door.

4 things happened at once. 1- Amanda's foot suddenly appeared. 2- Willa tripped. 3- Someone pushed me forward. 4. We both fell forward onto each other. Somehow, we were kissing?! Now that I think of it, I've always liked Willa... Willa pulled herself off of me as soon as it happened.

"Oh my gosh..." Willa was on the verge of tears. "I- I'm sorry!"

Willa ran out of the building and darted towards the crosswalk.

"Willa! Come back!" I shouted. "Guys, look what you did! She's not- ugh!" I ran out the door to stop her before it was too late.

**Willa's POV:**

I was running, not caring where I was going. I want to die of embarrassment. I should have been happy.

"Willa! Come back!" Philby shouted from behind me.

I just kept running. I could never speak to Philby again. How? How could somebody trip me? Why would somebody mess with my feelings that way? Philby probably hates me now. How could I be such a clutz?

"Willa! Stop! You're going to kill yourself! Stop running! Willa!" Philby shouted.

What does he mean by that? I look up from the ground. I realize that I'm about to run into traffic, but my legs won't stop.

It's like, I can't control them, they just want to get me away from life. My brain is telling me to stop but my legs aren't listening. Everything is in slow motion. I see my foot stepping onto the curb. If I take three more steps, my life will be over. I can't die, not now.

"Willa! What are you doing!?" shouted Philby.

"Help!" I scream. Two more steps, and I'm a goner.

"Stop Willa! I can't let you die! STOP! WILLA! NO!" Philby shouts.

One more step. I'm gonna die. I squeeze my eyes shut before... nothing happens.

I open my eyes to see that I'm not in the street. I was saved by Philby. He tackled me to the sidewalk from the side and now, he's on top of me.

"Willa! Why? Why did you run? Why wouldn't you stop?" he asked.

I'm seriously crying now.

"Willa! Tell me now! Please! Why would you try to kill yourself?" Philby asked.

I try to look away but I can't. So I close my eyes shut

"Willa? I care, please, just tell me!" Philby pleads, concern spread throughout his face.

He's dangerously close to my face. I take a deep breath.

"I couldn't! I couldn't stop! My legs! They were controlling themselves! I couldn't stop!" I spill out.

"Willa-" Philby starts.

"Get off. Please." I say.

"Oh yeah sorry." he says while blushing profusely.

"I just want to go home." I whisper.

"Want me to take you? I don't want you running through the streets again." Philby said.

"Ugh. Fine! But this won't be a normal thing." I confirmed. I didn't think he would want to either. I mean that 'kiss' was a total set up! They know I like him! But, does he like me?

"Okay." disappointment rang through his voice.

Could he? No, he probably doesn't. My life is _so _confusing.

"So, are you good at math?" Philby asked, changing the subject.

"To say I'm _good, _is an understatement Philby." I said.

"Wait a minute, you _aren't _going to _use _me, right?" I asked. People have done that to me before.

"No, of course not! Why would your own friend do that to you?" Philby asked. "I was just trying to get your mind off the ki- Never mind."

"Well it almost worked too." I said. I started to walk a little bit faster, more careful to see where I was going this time.

"Willa! Come on, _it _wasn't _that_ big of a deal, was it?" Philby said after catching up with me.

"I don't know! It all depends on one little decision." I said. Am I really going to say this?

"And what would that be?" Philby asked.

"If it counts as a first one."

Philby seemed deep in thought.

"You mean first kiss?" he asked.

"Yeah." Neither one of us noticed we stopped walking.

"What if it does?"

"Then its _huge_."

"If it doesn't?"

"Not so much."

"Well then,l let's not make it count. Let's make this one our first."

Before I knew what was going on, we were kissing.

THE END! :D I'd like to say please review! I have cookies! And PLEASE no flamers! Constructive criticism would be nice.


	3. Do they know?

**Well it looks like you people of Earth wanted Wilby Oneshots. I'll put dishonor on my cow if you guys hate this. It's a bit darker than what I usually write so don't expect complete happiness... It's just the mood I'm in right now... Well if ya don't like, don't read. I don't own anything.**

**Willa's POV:**

Does anyone know... what it's like to be ignored? Underestimated? Misunderstood? I feel it all the time. Nobody cares about what I have to say... unless they're copying my answers for homework because I get 'okay' grades.

Do they know?... The keepers. Do they know what it's like? To feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where it's all going to be fine? Probably not. I mean it's not like Charlie would be ignored. It's not like Philby's misunderstood or like Maybeck is treated like dirt.

Do I deserve all this? What did I do to all those kids at school? I was nothing but nice to them and in return they slap me across the face with words and metaphorically leave me in the dumpster of emotions that I've locked up in the back of my brain.

All because of what? The fact that I love Disney? It's just so unfair! There are so many different people. Why can't we all be treated equally? 'Why?' is the main question in this. Why would they target me? Why was I the chosen one? Why me? It would be nice to have a friend who accepted me for who I am and not for who they want me to be.

You see, I hide behind this fake smile practically every second of the day. 24/7. The only things that make me truly happy is Philby and Disney. But that's the thing that starts it. I'm being treated like this for liking what I like. That leads to their teases being tossed into the pile in the back of my brain. Which leads me to watching Disney movies again. At some point, it's all just going to blow up back there! I'm going to somehow let it all out.

On top of that, my mental anguish is increasing and my self-confidence is decreasing by the second. When the words sting I don't know what to do. It's like you're just frozen. Nothing is happening. Everyone's just staring at you. I think about what they say in my room later that night. I try to come up with things I could have said but they all turn into missed opportunities to show how I really feel.

Do you ever feel like breaking down? Just wanting to go to the quietest place and scream out your feelings? That's what I feel... all the time.

My thoughts are interrupted as Philby comes walking up to me. The reality is, I'm sitting in my usual spot under a shady yet lonely tree trying to read a book. But who can concentrate when so many people are trying to ruin your day?

"Hey, what's going on?" Philby asks as he sinks down into the shadowy tree next to me.

I quickly plaster the smiling mask over my frown before responding; "I'm fine."

'I'm fine' is probably the most common lie. Everyone's used it at least once. In my case, I've used it at least 10,000 times.

"Well, I have a question to ask you." Philby states, smiling.

I held my breath. There's no denying that I have a little bit of a huge crush on him. Charlene said that it was obvious that he likes me as well but, I just can't be too sure.

"What?" I somehow managed to spill out.

"How would you feel, if I were able to bring the Overtakers to justice?" Philby whispered.

My heart dropped a thousand miles into a river and drowned.

But I didn't dare show it.

"How? What? How could you do that?" I asked half excitedly.

I would love for this chaos to be ended. Sometimes I wonder how I got sucked into this. Would it have been different for them? Would Philby just see me as another face in the class or a possible enemy?... not as an ally?

"Well, let's just say, I may have found the access to their new high tech server and that I may have 'accidentally' deleted all files and 'somehow figured out how to' delete all the software." he smiled at me.

"Are you kidding? That's wonderful!" I jumped up, truly excited. Hardly was I ever truly happy. It felt different on my face. The mask... wasn't there. Did it look any different? I don't know, but all I know is that we were finally going to get out of this mess.

"But, there's a downside to all this." Philby said. He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes intently. "You gotta promise not to tell Finn"

I nodded vigorously.

"By doing this, I may have accidentally shut down our server as well." he kind of blushed and looked away. "I know, I know I'm stupid and-"

"PHILBY! WHAT THE DISNEY WERE YOU THINKING! WERE GONNA DI-" I shouted but to be cut off by his hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh!" Philby whispered harshly.

"Sorry!" I whispered back.

"It's fine. You probably hate me now... don't you?" Philby said hanging his head.

"I wouldn't say I hate you... I'm just extremely angry in a forgiving way."

"Oh thank you, thank you Willa! I could just kiss you right now!" Philby said. He then realized what he'd said. He covered his mouth with his hand while his face turned a shade so red you would have thought he'd grown his hair out over his face.

I'm pretty sure my face was burning up as well. My heart may have risen to the sidewalk and melted as if it were an ice cream in 100 degree heat.

The bell rang for break to be over.

"Well, um I have to... yeah." I mumbled as I scrambled to get my things.

"Yeah I gotta... too..." Philby mumbled tripping over his feet as he walked away.

As I hurried off to 6th period Algebra 2, I couldn't help but feel ashamed of my self yet, shocked at the same time. My only true happiness (Besides Disney) just told be he could kiss me. Wow...

But then again he just destroyed the chances of us ever winning the battle against the OTs, shutting down the tours themselves as well...

I sat through Algebra 2 class trying to keep what happened off my mind. I tried to keep my usual depressing thoughts in my brain. But the happier ones kept coming back. I swear, my life is like the song 'I'll Try' from Peter Pan 2 Return to Never land.

'I'm too tired to listen, I'm too old to believe all these childish stories, there is no such thing as faith, or trust, or pixie dust. I'll try... but it's so hard to believe. I'll try but I just can't see what you see! I'll try. I'll try.' then there's the 'I'm fine' thing somewhere in there. I just don't see how everyone can be so, so... happy.

By the time 6th period was over, school was out. It was Friday. Another long weekend at home. Followed by another long week. Hopefully, I'll actually be able to go home and sleep normally for once. Oh what dreams I could have! Such wonderful dreams! No waking up in Disney. It'd be nice to take a break. But it won't last long... Considering the fact that Philby's coming over to me right now.

I tried to make a run for it. Maybe I could throw him off by riding my bike home through a different street. But no, I kind of _want_ Philby to follow me... if he even does.

Once I got to the bike rack, I quickly hopped on my bike and pedaled away as fast as I could. Ignoring Philby's calls from behind me.

**Philby's POV:**

"Willa!" I hopelessly cried after her as she pedaled off. Seemingly... ignoring me. I messed up. Big time! I didn't even shut down either of the servers! I was testing her... I really like her. There was something different about her smile today, something more pure and true than what I'd seen before. Is it possible, I don't know half of what she's like?

I shook the thought out of my brain. The last thing I need is more brain wreckage.

I quickly unhooked my bike from my bike rack and raced after her, pedaling as quickly as my legs could handle.

"Willa! Hold on!" I shout.

Willa looks back, somewhat bewildered and pedals faster. I do the same.

"Willa! Hold on! Stop!" **[Somehow, I ended up using that phrase again! Lol Well, continue reading...] **I shouted after her. She suddenly skidded to a stop. But I tried to catch up.

"Willa- Ow..." I said as I crashed into her bike. She let out a small scream.

"Oh Pixar, Willa, you okay?" I ask taking my bike off of her and holding my hand out to help her up.

"Fine..." she mumbled. "Wait, did you use... Pixar?" she asks, curious. I help her up.

"Uhhmm..." I blush. "Yeah..." I say scratching my head.

"Oh... Well, that's okay, I use Disney sometimes. Like the website 'Oh My Disney'? Get it?" While she's saying this, she tries to avoid looking me in the eye.

"Really? I'm not alone then!" I say.

"Alone... yeah." she chuckles halfheartedly as she gets her bike up and tries to get away. What's up with her today? This isn't the Willa I know?

"Willa, please, don't go!" I shout. But it's no use as she pedals off. Away from me, away from my heart.

Without thinking, I get on my bike again and pedal off towards Willa. I ride over to the side and pass by her. Then I turn my bike in a position blocking her path and hit the brakes.

She came to a stop. "What do you want Philbs?" She asks.

"What I want to know is, what's wrong?" I try to get her to look me in the eye but she won't.

"You want to know what's wrong? There's nothing wrong!" She helplessly cried.

"Willa, don't lie to me! Come on, you can trust me." at that she looked me in the eye and thought for a moment.

"Alright, but we gotta go to my house to do it. Luckily my mom isn't home yet. She can't know okay? She just can't." Willa said.

For the next ten minutes we rode in silence. Stopping at every light, and listening to the occasional squeak that came from the gears.

We finally made it to Willa's house. She opened the door with a hidden key and let me in. I left my bike on the front porch.

"So..." I said, encouraging her to begin.

"Let's go to my room first." she said running up the stairs. Her hair bouncing as she made her way up. I quickly followed.

"Okay." Willa said, closing the door. "Do you really wanna know Philbs? I mean, I'm probably gonna be an emotional wreck and I don't want you thinking that I'm just trying to get attention and-"

"Willa," I said cutting her off. "I _want _to know. I _choose _to listen to you. I'm all ears." I said truthfully.

"Okay then, I don't feel... no, I shouldn't start it off that way, uhm... I want to... no... not that either. Let's just say that I'm not who you think I am. You don't know... well, 5% of what I'm really like. I may be cheerful and happy on the outside but... I'm not. It's all fake Philby. I don't feel like I belong it's just, I feel misunderstood, mistreated, ignored... I just... sometimes I want to just, just... die. Yes Philby, I want to die." she blurted out.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I was speechless. I didn't want her to die! Has she hurt herself? On purpose? Does she really hate herself that way?

"I have for a while now it's just... I dunno." she mumbled. Her eyes are telling me that she is telling the truth. "The world would just be better off without me. My life... it's worthless. I mean you're important to the team and I'm not."

"Willa... But, I don't want you to die. I never actually shut down either of the servers. It was a test to see if you... if you..." I said, stammering, trying to figure out if I was going to say this. It was as if Willa's eyes were begging me to. "It was a test to see if you liked me. The truth is Willa, I like you, no I love you."

Her eyes widened at this. She seemed as if she were going to cry. And she did.

"Willa, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it's just tha-" I was cut off.

"No, no it's not that, I just thought... I thought everyone hated me." she said quietly.

"Oh Willa, don't think that! Willa, I really do-"

"And so do I... I love you as well." Willa said.

We were both silent. We stared at each other in complete and utter silence.

My mind was racing. She loved me she really did! Should I kiss her?... i-is it too soon? Should we let it settle first? Should w-

My thoughts are interrupted as Willa grabs me by the collar of my shirt and kisses me. It's not just any first kiss. It's my first kiss with my brand new girlfriend. I hope she's having second thoughts on killing herself now. I wouldn't be able to live myself, without her.

**Wow! 2 days slaving over this story and It's finished! Would ya look at that? It had a happy ending after all! :D Review please! I beg you! Just no flamers, I really *shivers* don't like flamers.**


End file.
